Ibutho-Tau
by thanatoslordofdarkness
Summary: when a backpacking trip goes wrong, Thomas has to face his new heritage and the curse that comes with it
1. Chapter 1

My eyes struggled open, sunlight pouring in through the open window, blinking my eyes tried to focus on the room. Squawking birds filled the silence, echoing around the bare room, I rolled off my cot and onto the floor, my hands searching for the cargo pants I had worn yesterday. Still squinting my eyes refusing to see, I rubbed at them furiously, looking up just in time to see something black colliding with my face.

"opf" the cargo pants hit me and fell into my lap, laughter erupted across the room. Gavin was practically doubled over on his cot. I tugged on my pants standing.

"Oh you think that's funny do yer?" I ran the few feet and colliding with him. We wrestle for a while, his muffled voice shouting out

"you should have seen you face Tom, you looked like a bloody zombie" more laughing as I punch his side playfully. We both got a few more blows in when the door opened behind us.

"hey cut it out boys" a foot jabbed my leg. Me and Gavin released each other still laughing, me getting a final hit in.

Selene another of my closest friends stood there hands on hips like she was our mother telling us off. Her black hair pulled back into a ponytail, her clothing slightly resembled Lara Croft, with shorts, vest and huge combat boots on the feet.

"yes ma'am" me and Gavin snapped to attention, I watched as Selene tried not to smile but her blue eyes gave her away. She eventually gave in and laughed.

"c'mon can we get going, there's so much to see" she literally bounded throwing t-shirts at us. She rush out back to her room.

"she's right you know" I said tugging the black tee over my head, I walked over to the small mirror hanging on the wall

"what's the point of coming to the rainforest if we don't go exploring" I tugged my brown hair, raking styling gel through it until I got it just right, you gotta look good, even if there is no one around to appreciate. Gavin grunted in agreement.

It was during Spring Break and we had a couple of weeks off, we were spending it going round the Amazon river. Selene had always wanted to go, her parents were city folk who never strayed 10 miles from a starbucks. Selene wasn't allowed to go on her own, so me and Gavin had offered to come along to keep her safe. I have been to the rainforest a few times before with my parents before their accident. We were currently in the north Brazil about a 4 mile hike from the Amazon river in the small city of Santana, and we had already spent the best part of the last two day hiking to the mouth of the river where it connects to the Atlantic ocean. Today however we where going west deeper into the rainforest away from civilisation, we had planned a route on our gps that the locals had suggested.

When I emerged from the small hut like cabin, the sun dazzled my eyes making it hard to see, I fished into one of my many pockets and pulled out my sunglasses. Gavin was already loading up the truck with our rucksacks, Selene was talking to our driver with a map laid out on the hood, Portuguese was one of the 5 languages she knew. I chucked my bag in the back and hauled myself into the bed opposite to Gavin, who had already put his feet up and had his ray ban's on.

"We're ready to go" Selene called as she came around to the back of the pick up, I extended a hand to help her in, pulling her up next to me. She had an enormous smile on her face, it was her first time in the rainforest, I smiled to myself admiring her enthusiasm. But then my thoughts darkened, the last time I was in Brazil my parents were still alive, it had been one of my favourite vacations. We had set up a camp in the depths of Anori near the centre of the Amazon River. That was the last Holiday I had with them, because two months later when they were visiting relatives in Africa they were in a car accident both killed. That was when I was 13, five years had past but I still mourned them. I remember the night my parent's friend had come knocking, sitting me down Masamba had told me I was now a man. I remember looking up at the large black man, who I knew only a little, I had cried for days. Social services had said that he was my God-Father and I was to live with him until I was old enough to live on my own. I stayed with him for three years, he taught me how to survive and take care of myself, he had been in the army back in Africa. When I turned 16 he said I could go back to my parents apartment and live there as a man, he would not say anything. I packed my things and went back home, using my inheritance to keep it running. I remember opening the door to the dark room, flicking on the light, everything was the way I left it when I went to live with Masamba. I went into my parents room and sat on their bed, and for the first time I said a pray for them to be looked after on the other side. Dads lion tooth pendant still lay on the bed side table, now it was hung around my neck under my top.

The truck came to a stop, we had reached the end of the road, quite literally the dirt road just ended with a line of trees.

We piled out with our bags and thanked the driver, Selene hooked her arms through mine and Gavin's she looked at both of us the grin still wide on her face, eyes illuminating, she tugged us onto the narrow trail leading the way. As soon as we stepped in to the foliage I had to remove my shades, my eyes adjusting to the sudden change in lighting. The humid air was filled with noise, bird song and bugs scuttling around. Beams of sunlight leaked through the green leaves illuminating patches on the forest floor.

"whoa" were the only word that left Gavin's mouth, his idea of a vacation included a beach, hot girls in bikini's and lots of lotion. Not bad but the rainforest to me was and probably always will be the best place to spend time, the freedom of it couldn't be matched. No two places looked the same, it was truly mesmerising.

"it's so beautiful" Selene almost whispered spinning slowly in a small clearing staring up at the canopy. I took a step towards her, smiling at her

"we aren't at the best bit yet" I pulled out a GPS from another of my pockets, the screen bleeping to life. Looking at the small markers I pointed through the trees

"this way" I led the way checking the compass every now and again, I knew the perfect place to have a break, I had been there a couple of times before. We chatted as we clambered over rocks and ducked under trees, every so often we would have to help Selene and her 5'6'' height over some of the larger rock formations. Gavin and I were both 6'1'' and well built due to our Football team trainings. Gavin Stayed mostly behind a headphone in his ear, rock music pouring out. Selene kept snapping photos with her camera every so often she would stop us to take a picture of the three of us, I cant remember ever seeing her so happy and it made me smile.


	2. Chapter 2

We hiked for another couple of hours before we emerged on the bank of the Amazon river, it was only a small branched off section but it was crocodile free as far as I remember, it also has a small waterfall perfect for diving. I held the leaves back for Selene and Gavin as they both stared in awe at the little section of paradise, unlike the rest of the Amazon the waters here were clearer. I dropped my pack and removed my top sprinting over the rocks, launching myself off the ledge and down the 20 foot waterfall. As I sailed down I heard screaming and whooping behind me, with no time left to think I sucked in a breath and smashed through the smooth warm water. It felt like an age from when I jumped to when I surfaced. I shook the water from my face, running a hand over my face pushing my hair back, I gazed up to see their two faces staring over the ledge down at me, Gavin punched the air a wide grin on his face, I did a return punch splashing water everywhere. Selene sighed with relief and smiled

"Your such an ass Thomas Castle" she disappeared from sight.

"Dude that was Awesome" Gavin stood removing his own shirt "now move so I can go" he stepped back and leapt crashing rather than diving into the water, causing a huge wave. I swam back to the edge and lifted myself onto a rock, rustling made me turn, Selene Jumped down onto the last rock, she like us had removed her vest leaving her in a bikini top and incredibly small shorts and her combat boots. I was a guy, I couldn't help but look, even if she was one of my best mates, I could appreciate. She sat next to me and I could have sworn she had been looking at my bare chest. I wasn't egotistical like some guys, but I knew girls liked the way I looked, I was tall, deep brown hair, with eyes the colour of chocolate and just enough stubble to not make me look scruffy. My body was that of an athlete, I have played football for years, and was on the schools team, I was toned not overly muscled like those steroid users. I knew girls digged me, could I help it if my father had given me his dark hair and eyes from his African ancestry.

Gavin emerged from the water flicking his blonde hair like a shampoo advert, he was egotistical and he knew it, he was the star quarterback and had chiselled good looks to make any guy jealous. He once tried to teach me how to smoulder, I had punched him in the gut, we fought a lot but never through anger. Gavin looked at me meaningly then glanced at Selene then back at me raising his eyebrows and winked. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I agreed, I stood as he walked round the other side of Selene who was sun-bathing on a rock, eyes closed, it was to perfect an opportunity to pass up on. I nodded to Gavin and we grabbed her, I got the ankles while Gavin restrained her arms, she squealed as we lifted her, kicking out as we swung her. Just before we let go I lost my grip on one of the feet and she caught me right in the face, we released her and she flew into the river. I clutched my face as pain seared through my chin, it got worse when I started laughing hard, Selene stood drenched and scowling at us. She charged forwards shouting

"you are so dead, the both of you" she leapt out the water and swung her tiny fist at me, she stopped suddenly gazing horrified at me

"oh my god Steven, your bleeding"

I took my hand away from my chin seeing that it was covered in deep red blood

"shit" I touched the place on my face where it hurt tracing a cut on my jaw

"oh my god, I'm so sorry Steven" Selene grasped my free hand towing me back up to the packs "I'll find something to stop the bleeding" she rummaged through her pack pulling out a first aid kit.

"hey Selene I'm fine, you don't have to" she shot me a glare which made me shut my mouth quick, sometimes she was too motherly with me and Gavin.

"stop being a tough guy and apply pressure" she chuck a wad of bandage at me, not wanting to upset her anymore I shoved them against my face. It stung but didn't feel that bad, I had worse from football games. She jumped up and turned looking at me jaw

"move your hand, this will keep it clean" she stuck a adhesive swab onto the wound "don't get it wet"

I gave her a one arm hug

"thanks Selene" she wrapped her arms around me. "and I'm sorry"

She looked up at me "what for?" confusion on her face. I smiled at my own devious plan

"this" I scooped her up in my arms and ran towards the ledge, jumping as far as I could while still carrying her. Her scream filled my ears as we plunged into the deep waters below, we both surfaced. Gavin dived in beside us, we both howled with laughter as Selene splashed us. We all started splashing each other with the water around us, smiles on all our faces.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour or so we decided that it would be best to continue our hike before it started to get dark, we trekked for another hour west before the sun was starting to dip in the sky. We found a clearing big enough to fit our three tents, we swept the ground getting rid of any leaves that could hide creepy crawlies, Selene would freak if any got in her tent while she slept. We had just pitched the first tent when rustling made us turn, something was coming through the trees toward us, something big. We all stood there me and Gavin protectively in front of Selene, the noise grew louder. My hand hovered over the knife I kept in my pocket, readying myself.

Four guys stepped out of the bushes, they stopped in front of us, They were all tall, really tall, One had to be at least 6'7''. None of them wore rucksacks, all in rugged clothing, one even wore a leather jacket, they stood their in silence watching us as we watched them. Eyes darting to each of us

The tallest stepped forward "Quem é você estranhos" he spoke Portuguese but his accent was South African. Before Selene could answer I butted in

"we don't speak Portuguese" I didn't want there to be a conversation that I didn't understand. The man glanced at me, tearing his gaze from Selene, his eyes almost black

"ah your American" he eyed us one by one and inhaled deeply, he turned back to the other three guys giving a signal.

"can we help you?" I spoke loudly to grab his attention back, he turned back but didn't answer, I took another step closer, not too close but enough to show I wasn't backing down.

"I said what do you want?"

The guy smiled, the other three moved encircling us I saw Gavin pull Selene closer to him trying to shield her from the men.

Before I could react the tall guy launched a fist right into my stomach, winded and in pain I doubled over falling to my knees. I was used to taking hits on the playing field but this, this was something else. I heard Gavin swearing behind me

"hold them back" called the south African

I was dragged back to my feet, the leader grasping my neck, he raised his hand and bought it down and across my chest. Pain burned through me, I clasped at the pain with me hands feeling warm liquid ooze through my fingers. There was a scream before the world spun and faded to black.

A beeping woke me, it was slow, a bright light pierced my eyes when my lids tried to open. I heard another sound like a voice but the words slurred together, then pressure on my arm, it was only light but it was there. I tried again to open my eyes and this time only managing to half open them, everything around me was blurry, shapes moved, more murmuring. A figure stood over me shining a light into my eyes, the voices became slightly clearer.

"Sir can you hear me?" he was Brazilian. I blinked hard, squeezing my eyes shut. A dull throb on my chest made me grit my teeth when I tried to move my arm.

"Thomas can you hear me?"

"yer" I replied but it came out slurred and cracked. I opened my eyes forcing them to see, I focused this time on the man talking to me. He was a small balding man with a dark complexion, he wore scrubs.

"where am I?" I said slightly clearer then before

"You are at Hospital in Santana" he looked at the screen behind me "how are you feeling"

"crap" my head felt like lead.

"that's expected, you have just come out of surgery, the medication is still working its way out" he looked behind him and smiled "your friends haven't left the hospital for the two days you been here"

I lifted my head a bit more being careful not to move my body, across the hall Selene was asleep on Gavin's shoulder, his head lolled back snoring like a buffalo. I smiled, well tried to, I looked down at my chest a gown covered me but I could feel bandages underneath

"what happened?" I looked back up at him, his dark eyes watching me then he frowned

"well that is the question, your friends swear man cut you, but your injuries look more like animal" he sighed then continued "but it too clean cut for wild animal, man could have glove like your American Freddie Kruger" he made a joke but neither of us laughed

"I remember a group of guys but…" I ran a hand over my hair feeling my chest tug in pain. "he defiantly struck me with something"

About an hour after the doctor left Selene stirred she tried to stretch out but the chairs restricted her, her aqua blue eyes flittered open and landed on me in a heartbeat, she blinked and focus properly. She jumped up and sped over to me wrapping her arms around my neck

"Thomas thank god your all right" she squeezed me hard, too hard against my chest, I let out an involuntary grunt of pain. She backed off immediately worry filled her face, tears in her eyes.

"hey, I'm ok, please don't cry" I reached out a hand, she took it tentatively and took a step towards me.

"when I saw you fall I thought.." with her free hand she wiped the tears from her eyes, I squeezed her hand gently, it broke me to see her cry

"Tom!"

Gavin was at my side in an instant, hand on my shoulder, he was grinning.

"Dude don't do that to us again" he hit my shoulder playfully

I hit his arm in return, the earlier question rising to my lips

"guys what happened after, how did I get here?" I looked at Gavin for the answer, knowing Selene couldn't speak without crying.

Gavin watched me "a couple of travellers found us, they had guns and scared off the guys"

I released both of them, pushing myself up into a seated position, winching as I did, exhaling when I finally got as comfortable as I could. Selene was the one to break the silence

"The Doctors say you can leave tomorrow if u haven't got an infection"

I nodded and smiled at them, I was alive and my friends were safe that's all that mattered. The holiday was over.


	4. Chapter 4

We had gotten on a plane a day later bound for home, we touched down in the middle of the night. Selene and Gavin's families were there to greet them and take them home, Masamba was unable to pick me up so I caught a lift with Gavin and his Dad. He asked if I was okay but the look on his face was one of anger, he hadn't wanted Gavin to go on this trip, I think he was thankful that he was not the one injured. When we pulled up outside my apartment, I said goodbye to Gavin and stumbled out of the car. I stomped into my apartment flicking on the light, dropping my bag on the floor. I walked over to the refrigerator, kicking off my boot as I went, I yanked open the door feeling the tug on my chest. I ignored it sniffing the milk, whoa bad, I shoved it to one side and grabbed a can of coke and threw some fries under the grill.

I went to the bathroom and removed my button down shirt, cross my chest was a large adhesive pad, I picked at the corner until it came away and then gently peeled it back slowly revealing the large marks on my skin. They were already pink, the skin had healed, did wounds like that really heal this fast. I didn't question it, why would I? the faster I healed the less pain I would be in and the faster I can get back to football. I reattached the bandage and went to get my food, it was 2am all that was on cable were shopping programmes, I shoved in an old Firefly DVD and soon found my eyes drooping, I laid on the couch and let the deep sleep crawl over me.

I woke with a start almost falling off the sofa, a loud knocking at the door echoing around the silent room. I walked over to the door rubbing my eyes and yawning, I unlocked it to find Masamba looking at me with concern in his eyes, I stepped to one side letting him into the apartment. His deep eyes surveyed the room, he once said it was habit from growing up in Africa during the wars. He turned looking me up and down, when he spoke his voice was incredibly deep and accented

"I am sorry I was unable to meet you yesterday, I had important arrangements that could not be changed" when I stayed quiet he added "how are you?"

"I'm fine, Don't worry bout yesterday, I gotta ride with Gavin" I gave a weak smile, still waking up. Masamba moved towards the window leaning against the frame

"I just came by to see if you needed anything"

Masamba was a good friend to me, he helped me out a lot growing up, he knew I liked to deal with things on my own, but he had also promised my parents that he would take care of me.

"I'm good Masamba, healing up nice and got everything I need for college" he watched me, I knew the look he gave "Seriously I'm fine, I have full movement" I patted him on the arm, he was all muscle.

He nodded and smiled

"good, glad to hear it" he moved towards the door "if you need anything" he nodded and let himself out closing the door softly behind him.

One of the reasons I liked him was that he didn't hover, he knew when to leave.

For the next couple of days I took it easy, staying in the apartment, both Gavin and Selene texted me seeing how I was, Gavin was bugging me to train with him and Selene was just concerned not believing when I said I was fine.

When Monday morning came I was ready to get out of this place, I jumped into the Jeep dropping my bag on the passenger seat, I slammed it into drive and took off. I always played the same CD every morning, It was a playlist I made for my Dad it was all modern music that I liked, Nickelback, Breaking Benjamin. I wasn't very sentimental but there were a few things I kept close, my Dads pendant and Mum's wedding ring which I wore on the chain which also held the pendant.


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled into the colleges parking lot, it was already filled with cars and students abuzz with spring break stories, I pulled into a space and walked towards the entrance. A loud roar made me turn, a motorcycle came speeding round the corner and towards where I was standing. They turned into the bike spaces, Selene removed her helmet and shook out her hair, she wore leather jacket and jeans, if it was anyone else I would have said it was hot. She came up and hugged me slinging her bag over her shoulder, she looped her arm through mine and we set off to our first class of the day, Biology.

A wolf whistle made us turn, Victor stood leaning against his locker, with a group of his asshole friends, he smiled at Selene and strolled up to her, not even glancing at me

"Selene looking good as ever"

He took another step closer "when are you going to ditch this loser and come hang out with some real men"

She looked him in the eye and smiled

"I will when I see some" she looked at me "come on Thomas"

She pushed past him, but he called after her

"come on Selene, who's gonna keep you warm at night now Robbie's gone"

I froze, fists clenching, beside me Selene went quiet, I turned ready to smash his fucking smiling face in

"leave it Thomas" she whispered

I took a step forwards, when she grabbed my arm

"leave it" she said more forcefully

I glared at Victor, he was still smiling, laughing with his friends

But I did as she asked and I walk away

Once we were out of their laughter, I pulled Selene to one side, looking in her eyes.

"don't Thomas, i'm fine" it was a lie that fell from her lips, but I knew not to push it.

When we reached Biology I held open the door for her, I walked over to my seat, my lab partner was already there, tall, brunette and a cheerleader, this is why I loved biology.

"Morning Brooke" I flashed her my best smile, she looked me up and down clearly liking what she saw, she gave me a sexy grin

"Where have you been all break?" she leaned in closer "you weren't at the beach party, I thought we might hang out" her perfume filled the little space between us, it was a little too sweet for my tastes. Her green eyes glinted.

"I was away travelling" sure Brooke was major hot, but she was like a Ducati bike, looks good, sounds good, but everyone's had ride. She was still smiling, expecting me to melt at her smouldering gaze, I didn't, I was a jock but I wasn't a sex crazed. We flirted back and forth for the whole lesson, every so often she would glare behind me, I didn't care, it was fun to flirt.

When it came round to 2pm I was debating whether or not to go to football practice, my chest hadn't been hurting me today. I met Gavin outside the locker room he seemed confused to see me there.

"Hey Gavin don't say anything ok, I feel fine and wanna play ok?"

Gavin grinned broadly "Work hard"

"Play hard" I finished, we bumped knuckles and went in.

We walked out onto the field dressed I our gear, the team was already on the field, we joined them. Victor was there with a couple of his steroid using mates, he met my gaze and puffed out his chest, almost like he was challenging me to act.

"right you bunch of girls" our coach walked into the middle of the huddle "LINE UP"

We split off into two teams, Gavin was the leader of one and Victor the other. I tried to ignore Victor as we started training, he threw some remarks my way, trying to antagonize me. Selene was the only thing keeping me from, wiping that sneer off his smug face. he was the type of guy that got whatever he wanted just because his family was wealthy, but the one thing he wanted most was Selene, but she had what a load of girls around here lacked, self respect. She would never go out with a self centered jerk like Victor, and because of that every time she rejected him he would make her suffer for it. He made my skin crawl. A call of pain pulled me out of my thoughts, I watched as Gavin collided with the ground, his leg at a disgusting angle.

"Gavin!" I charged over to him, kneeling next to his shaking body, I looked up to see Victor walking away smiling.

"Stay still Gavin, your leg is probably broken" the coach was next to us hands reaching for his phone "yer, I need a ambulance"

My attention snapped to the laughter in the distance, Victor and his cohorts smiling and pointing at Gavin. I felt my blood boil, first he hurt Selene and now he actually broke Gavin's leg and had the balls to laugh about it. I stood and started to walk towards them, Victor clock me and took a bow

"enjoy the show?"

That smug asshole, I picked up my pace and hurtled towards him before he could get ready himself, I rammed him in the chest and he flew backwards. Further than I thought he would, falling to the ground with a smack.

"Thomas!" the coach called anger filling in his voice "cool off"

It fell on deaf ears as I advanced on Victor who was still on the floor, I was almost upon him when hands grabbed my jersey forcing me to turn, coaches stern face was inches from mine

"I said cool off Thomas" he pushed me towards the changing rooms, and I stomped off.

I showered, letting the water run over my skin, trying to clear my head, what had come over me today, I had never been that violent not even when it came to Victor. I ran a hand over my hair, maybe it was the stress I was under, but deep down part of me was glad I had gone after him, he couldn't just hurt my friends and get away with it. When I came out of the locker room I found Selene waiting for me, by the look on her face she had already heard about Gavin, and when her eyes fell on me I could tell she knew what I did back to Victor.

"please don't look at me like that Selene" I said as I walked up to her

She looked up at me "you know he does it to a response Thomas" we started to walk towards the parking lot "one of these days you are going to get in trouble"

I shook my head, how could she be acting like this when he had purposely hurt Gavin, I turned taking her arm so we looked at each other, the sudden movement seemed to shock her

"how the hell am I supposed to react when someone hurts the people I care about, knowing that there is something I can do to prevent it again?" my words were harsher than I meant them to be. Selene just looked up at me wide eyed, she took my hand and steered my to a quiet section of the lot

"what has gotten into you?" when I didn't answer she continued "is this about what happened in Brazil?" concern was now clear on her face "Thomas if you need someone to talk to you know i'm hear"

"this has nothing to do with Brazil" I yelled at her "this is about u protecting that son of a bitch after everything he has done" as soon as I said it I regretted it.

She was about to say something but stopped herself, she simply walked away, I'd hurt her, I never wanted to hurt her. I exhaled closing my eyes

"shit"


End file.
